Harrison Thornblake and The Boy Who Lived
by ValentineKnight
Summary: (I suck at summaries, so here I go)Imagine a world where Harry is three years older than his younger brother Aaron who is the Boy Who Lived, and is abandoned until he finds a family named Thornblake and goes to a different school for six years at Thornblake Academy of Enchantment and Magic. At his seventh year, he finds his family and competes with his brother for the Triwizard Cup
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Chapter 1:Prologue

 **Disclaimer: Everything that is from the Harry Potter world except the OC, belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and anyone else I may have missed.**

 **Prologue:**

 **October, 1981**

 **Godric's Hollow**

In the village of Godric's Hollow, a man with a black cloak and red eyes walks down the street ominously to the potter residence when he finally reaches the house, he looks through a clear window of the family of potters. In the window, he sees James potter, his wife lily potter, and their two sons. Their three year-old son Harry James Potter and their one year-old Aaron Sirius Potter. When the man sees the family playing and laughing, he curls his lips in disgust. He raises his wand, and with a slash downward through the air, he destroys the wards protecting the house and the family inside.

In the Potter's home, James potter sits and plays with his family. As he starts to talk to his wife, he feels the wards around the house shatter. He goes to the window to investigate and gasps with fear, he turns to his wife "Lily, he's found us, take Harry and Aaron and go!" he instructs lily. Lily looks shaken, but nods, and follows his instructions for the safety of their children. She picks up Aaron and grabs Harry's hand and takes them upstairs to Aaron's room. When she reaches the room she places a crying Aaron in his crib and turns to a teary-eyed Harry "Harry love listen to me very carefully, stay behind me." Harry does as he's told understanding clearly, despite being only three years-old. Meanwhile, with lily barricading the bedroom door, James is dueling with the dark man and seems to be losing, it doesn't matter to James, as he only wants to hold him off so that his family can find a way to escape. When near the conclusion of the duel, the dark man disarms James and blasts him against a wall with a spell, knocking him unconscious. The man looks at James's form and says "Pathetic." With James now out of the way for now, the man walks up the stairs for the remaining potters.

When Lily hears footsteps coming up the stairs, she reminds harry to stay behind her, Harry nods in fear, tears now running down from his vivid green eyes. Suddenly, the door is blown open with a loud bang, the dark man walks through and orders lily in a cold voice "Step aside silly girl." Lily now gathering up all her courage and stands tall "No!" she exclaims. The man just scoffs and stuns lily with his wand. He looks at her prone form and states "Your lucking Snape wanted you alive, mudblood." With that the man now turns to the baby, only to find yet another obstacle in his way. Young Harry stands in front of his little brother's crib, his emerald eyes glaring into the man's scarlet eyes. The big dark man now turns to the three year-old, amusement shown in his eyes. "Don't make me kill you boy." He says to scare the boy into submission, but Harry stands his ground. The man glares at Harry and with a mere flick of his wand, little Harry was thrown across the room, drifting in and out of consciousness. The dark man turns to the baby in the crib to finally do what he came there to do. The man stares down at the brown-eyed baby and exclaims"Avada Kadavra." Once the curse is spoken, and green light shoots out of the man's wand and hits the baby in the forehead, the strangest thing happens. The boy didn't fall dead as expected, instead the green light bounces back toward the man with unimaginable speed that the man can't dodge. He let out an unnatural scream as green light enveloped him and all that was left was his cloak. With that The Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated.

Hello everyone, this is ValentineKnight and there are a few things you need to know.

1: This my First attempt at FanFiction

2: I'am definitly having more chapters to come in the near future.

3: Now the only rules while I'm writing this story is that, NO destructive crtisism is appreciated, but constructive critisicsm is welcome

4:... That's pretty much about it, Enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1: In the years that followed

Harrison Thornblake and the Boy Who Lived

Chapter 1: In the years that followed

 **Disclaimer: Everything from the Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and anyone else I may have missed. Only characters that belongs to me are the OCs.**

 **A/N: Just wanted to clear up on some things, before you get into this next chapter, there are some things you should know about the story, one is that this will be a Harry/Daphne fic, next some Dumbledore/Weasley/James and Lily bashing. Finally, I will try to make these chapters as long as possible and also make sure they are posted within a week. Okay that's it, Enjoy this chapter.**

 _Chapter 1:_

 _September 1_ _st_ _, 1989_

 **Harrison's POV**

 _It's now 10:00am, other students like me are waiting on the docks somewhere in Sydney, Australia for transportation to take us to Thornblake Acadamy of Enchantments and Magic. The greatest wizarding school in Australia, if not the whole wizarding world. Now in other schools, like Hogwarts, you have to take a train to school, but what's so magical about that? I didn't know how we would get to Thornblake, but I'm sure that it's much more special than taking a train. Just as I was getting impatient, a large white fog came over the docks and a black ship_ _ **(A/N: Just imagine Blackbeard's ship from the movie "Pan", which is also not mine!)**_ _came out of the fog and turned to its starboard side to the docks, it took every bit of my will to not drop my jaw in fascination, because I knew that Mum and Dad were looking at me for some sort of reaction. When I peer into the ship, I see a man swishing a wand and almost immediately, a flight of stairs appeared from the top deck of the ship to the foot of the dock. Once the stairs was appeared, a loud voice bellowed "All Aboard!" at once the older students said quick goodbyes to their families and walked up the stairs to the ship. I turned to my parents, they both kneel down and I see mum with tears in her eyes. Mum gives me a bone-crushing hug and says sadly "Goodbye my little boy." I felt a little annoyed at being called a little boy, but understood that my mother just cares for me. Dad just ruffles my carefully neat jet black hair and says "See you at school son." Dad was the charms teacher at Thornblake, so I would see him at the welcoming feast. I hug both my parents, and walk up the stairs to the ship._

 _Once I climbed on the top deck of the ship, I look around to get a better look at everything. I noticed that among the many black sails, there was this big white one that was tied up. I turn my attention to the flag which held the crest of Thornblake, which was the letter t surrounded by four magical creatures, which I can only assume that they are the house symbols. I stayed on deck long enough when I heard the ship groan, the sound of a sail flapping open calls my attention as I see the white sail spread out at the bow of the ship. I recognized that the sail looked like it was made from feathers. One of the upper years calls out "Hold on to something!" as soon as he says this, the ship lifts off the sea and into the clouds. I thought to myself, this is way better that a train. While the outside of the ship looked enormous, the inside was even bigger, one of the older students were guiding me and the younger students at the bottom deck. It felt like we had to walk a long way down the several flight of stairs that led to the first year deck. When we finally entered the first year deck, there were hammocks that were stringed up all over. The older boy that guided us down there turned to us. "You'll get better standards through the next six years." He said apologetically and then says "It'll take some time to get to the academy, so you best get some shut eye." He then turns to go to his own year deck. I went ahead and picked the hammock closest to the door. When I climb up to the hammock, I start to dream of how my led to this moment._

… **.Flashback…..**

 **October 31** **st** **, 1981**

 **Godric's Hollow**

 **(An hour after Voldemort's attack)**

In Godric's Hollow lies the remains of Potter cottage, just outside of the house, three small pops are heard. Three men, two of them in their mid-twenties and the third being an elderly man look at the house in concern when they see the front door broken down. The old man barley glances at the other two men when he says "Wands out." He then takes out his wand and walks toward the entrance of the house, barley noticing the other two take out their wands and walk with him. When the three men enter the house, they see the aftermath of the fight between James and Voldemort. Their eyes search around quickly for a body, the two men spot James and run towards him, hoping that he isn't dead. While the two men try to wake up James, the old man walks up the stairs cautiously. He walks down the hallway and enters the room where Voldemort blew the down, He sees an unconscious lily and three year-old Harry, he tries to wake up Lily to find out what happened. "Enervate." He waves his wand over Lily as he says the spell. Lily bolts up and shouts "Aaron" She looks around the room for Voldemort, and her eyes look to the old man. "Albus?" She said, recognizing the man. Albus Dumbledore helps her up to her feet, and calmly askes "Lily, my dear what happened?" She then recalls her frightening experience, when she finished the cry of a baby was heard. Lily and Albus turn their attention to the baby in the crib. Meanwhile, downstairs with the two men trying to wake up James. When the men tried everything, even slapping James in the face, they finally had enough and with a flick of shaggy brown haired man's wand "Enervate." He said, James weakly opens his eyes and sees the two figure of his best friends. "Remus, Sirius!" He momentarily forgets his surroundings and then remembers the events that unfolded an hour ago. He stands up and bolts up the stairs "Lily, Harry!" The three men enter Aaron's room and sees Albus Dumbledore pick up Aaron, and Lily standing to the side looking quite shaken. James goes to his wife and hugs her, relived that she is alright. Albus looks carefully at the baby he is holding. " _Where is that mark that he is supposed to bear"_ He thinks to himself. He at the child's forehead and spots a still bleeding scar remarkably shaped like a lightning bolt. He smiles, blue eyes twinkling brightling, he turns to Lily and James. "Congratulations James and Lily, I give you Aaron Sirius potter…The Boy Who lived!" James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus have huge smiles on their faces, feeling happy that Aaron has the defeated the Dark Lord. Albus has a different smile on his face, more like a mischievous one, but no one noticed. His plan was coming into place. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Harry, _"Well, can't have you here messing up my plans, I'll need to find another place for you."_ He thinks to himself. He turns to lily and James "James, Lily, while Aaron is the boy who lived, he can't any distractions, that also means getting rid of Harry." James and Lily look in shock and anger that their former headmaster would think of such a thing. Albus quickly says "For Harry's safety and for Aaron's best interests." James and Lily look to their unconscious three year-old son and then to Aaron. They turn to the headmaster their answer. "Aright." They both say. Albus then smiles again, the potter's see the twinkle in his eyes, but not the evil intentions behind them.

James, Lily, and Albus come to an agreement that Albus will take the Harry to a place that Lily and James don't know for his 'safety', where they will wait eight years to take him back, for he will have his Hogwarts letter. Until, then they take care and train Aaron to be the boy who lived. Albus takes the still unconscious boy and apparates to 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, where Lily sister, Petunia lives with her family. Dumbledore placed a three year-old Harry on the Dursley's doormat with a letter full of lies and with an evil smirk, he says "Good Luck, Harry Potter." With that, he apparates with a small pop and leaves Harry alone on a cold October night.

It wasn't until morning that young Harry woke up by a screech by Petunia Dursley. It took almost an hour for Petunia and her husband Vernon to decide what to do with Harry. _"It was a three hour drive to St. Mary's Orphanage, but it will be worth to get that freaky boy out of my house, screw Lily, it was her fault she got herself killed, it doesn't mean I need to take care of her kid"_ Petunia thought. They dragged a whimpering Harry to the orphanage's door, knocked two times then ran back to the car and drove away.

 **St. Mary's Orphanage**

 **August 10, 1982**

" _It was almost a year since I was abandoned_. It was my birthday today, but I had no one to celebrate it with, the loud lady and fat man that brought me here left a letter saying that my family was killed, I don't remember much about that night, only my mother getting blasted against the wall and green light hitting my brother and a loud scream. So I assumed that the letter was true. I know I've had almost a year to get over it, but I don't think I'll ever stop missing them my father, mother, and little brother. I think only thing I'll ever want for my birthday, is a family. Harry had no idea how much his dream will come true.

 **A/N:** **Hey guys, ValentineKnight here, hoped you liked this chapter much better than the other one, yeah so to the topic at hand, I did change a few things such as Harry's birthday, him going to an orphanage, a lot of things. Also, to those who will ask how the ship flies, I got from once upon a time (Which I do NOT claim!), Hook's ship flies from the horse Pegasus's feathers, Now the original plan was to have this chapter longer, but due to the already long length and the fact I might use this computer as a pillow, this chapter will have a part two and that chapter with be posted this weekend. But yeah, that's it, and also make sure to review, and if you do remember, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! Please. Til next time, ValentineKnight signing off (Always wanted to say that, LOL!)**


	3. Chapter 2: In The years that followed II

Harrison Thornblake and the Boy Who Lived

Chapter 1: In the years that followed (Part 2)

 **Disclaimer: If I have said it once, then I will say many more times, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and anyone else.**

 **A/N: Hello readers, ValentineKnight here. I'm so glad for the reviews for the last chapter, and I hope I impress you with this as well. So, for what you need to know about this chapter is that it is probably going to be short, but the good news is that this chapter is the last about Harry's past, other than a few flashbacks. Another thing you should know is that this will be a grey Harry fic, and be sure to read the end of the chapter, I have something that is essential to the story that I need your help on. So without further delays, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 1(Part 2): In the years that followed II

 **St Mary's Orphanage**

 **August 10** **th** **, 1982**

Harry sat in his short room in the orphanage alone, due to complaints about him from other roommates in the past year. When Harry had his first roommate, a boy named Mitchell, He didn't seem too fond of him. When Mitchell and his crew started picking on Harry because he was new, Mitchell was found in the morning at the bottom of the stairs with three broken ribs and a broken leg. Once Mitchell was questioned about his fall, he just stayed quiet. Though no proof could be found, everyone, even the matron knew that Harry did it. With Harry's other roommates, they found themselves at similar situations. It took seven incidents for the matron decided that is was enough, and let Harry have his own room.

Harry saw a dark blue car heading to the drive way. _"Well, looks like someone's getting a family."_ Harry thought sadly. All he wanted was a family, though after almost a year, he thinks he should just give up that hopeless dream. He manages to shake himself from his thoughts and turns his attention to the opening and closing of car doors.

 **No One's POV**

A handsome black haired man stepped out of the driver's seat of the car, then walked to the other side to open the door for a beautiful black haired women. They both walked to the front door of the orphanage, and before they could knock, a young women opened the door. "Ah, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Thornblake?" She asked. The pair nodded before the Mr. Thornblake spoke "Yes, we're to discuss with the matron about the possibility for adoption." He said in a clear confidant voice. The young women nodded in understanding and led the couple to the matron's office. Once they reached the office, the young woman knocked on the door, they waited several seconds before the door opened and a woman in her mid-forties was in the door's place. She looked the young woman first and then looked to the couple, then back to the young woman and said "Thank you Sarah, go and sound the bell for the children to play outside." The young woman, now known as Sarah, nodded before doing what she was told to do. The matron beckoned the man and woman into her office.

Now in her office the matron offers her hand in greeting and speaks "We haven't properly introduced ourselves, my name is Miss Moonhunt." The man shook her hand and introduced himself. "Jacob Thornblake, and this is my wife Eva." Jacob says as his wife shakes her hand. "A pleasure to meet you." Eva says in greeting. Once Miss Moonhunt shakes their hands, she offers them a seat and some tea. They accepted as she fetches the tea, as soon as they finished, Miss Moonhunt set down a book of records on the table of her desk. "So, why don't we first start with what your qualities you would like your new child to have, hmm?" They nodded and then the matron asked if there were any specific age they would like the child to be. "We would like to have a baby, my husband and I have tried, but with no such luck." Eva replies with a sad, but hopeful look. Miss Moonhunt nods with understanding and when she was about to reply back, she was cut by a loud bang coming outside.

 **Harry's POV**

" _I watched the man and woman walk toward the front door, I didn't know why but they seemed strange in a way I couldn't describe. I thought about them until I heard the bell for mandatory outside time. I didn't going outside much of the time, mostly because it gives other kids a chance to bother me, you'd think they'd leave me alone after Mitchell and the other boys. It wasn't a long walk to get from my room to the outside area, once there I just went to a secluded corner to mind my own business. Of course that just couldn't happen, a new boy whose name escapes me, decided that he wanted to look big in front of the other kids and pick on me. I just shut him out when he started to insult me, but when he pushed me to the ground and kicked my ribs, I was beginning to see red."_

 **Moonhunt's POV**

" _I was just about to reply to Eva Thornblake about the baby orphans that we have, but loud bang came from the playing area where the kids play, I quickly walk outside my office and waste no time running outside, barley noticing that Jacob and Eva Thornblake were following right on my heels. I make it to the area just in time to see that devil child, otherwise known as Harry, pick up the new boy Matthew in the air, with one raised hand. It looked like the boy was choking, when I looked at that devil child, he looked pure evil, his green eyes glowing even more green and little green and white lightning bolts flickering through his body. I felt sick when I looked around the play area and saw small children and Sarah unconscious with bruises on their skin. I screamed and grabbed a shovel to beat that…that devil child to death. But as I was going to end this freak's life, a beam of red light hit my hand and the shovel went flying, I turn around and see Jacob Thornblake holding what looked like a stick and Eva pulling out a slightly different stick, but she pointed it at me and all I see is a red light."_

 **Jacob's POV**

" _I saw as my wife stunned the woman as I walk cautiously to the green-eyed boy practically flowing with magic. I have been a wizard all my life, but I don't think I've seen this kind of magic before. The boy that was up in the air was still choking, as I think fast only one thing comes to mind of how I should stop this boy before anyone will get seriously hurt. I wrap my arms around the boy in an embrace, ignoring the small lightning bolts. It seems to work as I feel the boy starting to calm down. I feel another pair of arms around the boy and myself. I look up to see my Eva, the woman I've loved since I was thirteen."_

 **Eva's POV**

 _After I stunned that horrid woman, I looked to my husband, he knelt down to the boy's height and hugged him. I was surprised since we had no idea who the boy is, but I caught on what he was trying to do. Without a second thought, I went to join my husband in embracing this powerful boy. Our efforts seem to work because the boy eventually started to calm down, the lightning around his body stopped and his glowed eyes dimmed back to their natural shade color. The boy in the air, unconscious due to being choked, landed on the ground with a thud. I see the boy in our arms about to faint, but before he does, "What is your name dear boy?" I asked nicely, he replied with a hoarse voice "Harry Potter. "Jacob and I exchanged a look and got to work immediately. Something about that name seemed familiar, but I couldn't focus because of the events that have taken place. I picked up Harry and carried him inside the orphanage, to find his records, while my husband obliviates the children and two adults. I take Harry to the matron's office and set him down on the chair gently, I spot the book from the corner of my eye and grab it. Once I flip the pages and find Harry's file, I only find a letter. I quickly read it and felt sympathy for Harry. Jacob calls me and I snap out of my stupor, I put the letter in my coat pocket and pick up Harry to meet my husband at the car. I placed Harry on my lap in the passenger seat as Jacob starts the car so we can go home."_

 **Harry's POV**

" _My head hurts as I open my eyes to find an old man and the familiar man and woman standing in front me."_ _"Who are you, what's going on" I asked, afraid that I had been kidnapped, though it would have been an upside from where I was formally staying."_

 **No one's POV**

Jacob and Eva took a long drive to the Leaking cauldron in London to access the floo network to get to Jacob's childhood home in Australia. Once there Jacob called for his father. "Father! Father are you there!" Jacob called out. "Calm down boy, I'm right here." A gruff voice said, an old man walked down the stairs to the living room where his son flooed from the fireplace. Silas Thornblake sees his son and daughter in law and a small child he has never seen before. Silas raises and eyebrow at his son after he looked at Harry. "Is there something you want to tell me Jacob?" He asked. Jacob quickly relied the events that unfolded at the orphanage, Silas looked back and forth to his son and Harry in astonishment. He knelt down beside Harry and used his special ability to see magical auras, what he saw was raw power. Silas turned to his family, when he was about to tell what he discovered, they heard Harry groan.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **Harry's POV**

 **Thornblake ship**

 **En route to Thornblake Academy**

" _I wake up in the hammock once I felt someone shaking me, one of the first year boys that slept in the hammock next to me told me that we're approaching the academy. I nod my head in understanding, he asked for my name. "Harrison Thornblake." I could tell he was shocked when I told him. "But, how is it your last name is the name of the school?" He asked. "My grandfather is the headmaster of the school, and the ownership of the academy passes down from generations." I replied. He nodded and introduced himself as Tyler Parker. When we finished introducing ourselves we changed unto our school robes, which consisted of dark blue robes with gold trim and white shirts with dark blue vests and a black tie and the letter T pattern on the left side of the vest. We started to talk about what houses we would like to go to. From what my grandfather and father told me is that there were four houses. Pegasus, Knezel, Dire Wolf, and Thestral. "I would like to go to Knezel house." Tyler said, he then asked about the house I would prefer. "I don't know, my family keeps telling me that I'm fit for all houses, so it could go either way." I said truthfully, not really knowing what house I would fit into._

 **No one's POV**

The Thornblake ship is landing on the dock of a small island near the academy. An older student led the first years back upstairs to the top deck. They were then told to wait after the older years left on the carriages through the small town to the academy. Once the older students left, the captain of the ship told them to get into the longboats. Harry had heard about this kind of travel for first years from Hogwarts, but I never thought Thornblake had this tradition. Harry and the first years got into the longboats and the captain yelled "ONWARD!" The boats instantly started to move around the small island to the academy. When they got to the other side of the island, Harry could see the magnificence of the castle. The academy on a gigantic island, much bigger than the small island with a bridge connecting them. He saw the carriages that were carrying students crossing the bridge to the academy. Finally, Harry could see the castle surrounded by four buildings with seven stories, he could only assume that they were the dorm buildings. The longboats stopped at the school boathouse, once there Harry and the first years are met with a welcoming looking man with a big belly, probably in his sixties. "Welcome to Thornblake, my name is Professor Blinks, now if you'll step out and follow me, I would greatly appreciate it." The first years step out the boats and follow the jolly professor up the stairs to the main courtyard. The group makes it to the door of the great hall before Professor Blinks tells the first years to wait a moment to inform them what to do when they are sorted. "Now, when I call your names, you'll come up to me to receive a clear gem ring, when your gem changes into the house colors which for Pegasus house is white & gold, Knezel house is sky blue & white, Dire Wolf house color is black & Maroon red, and finally Thestral house color is Black & Forest green." Harry and the first years nod in understanding. Before they all walk in, Harry notices a little blonde girl looking scared beside him, he tried not to relish it as he was walking to the end of the hall. The hall itself was amazing, windows on the walls and a window ceiling that show the stars. The first years made it to the end of the hall where Professor Blinks stood. Blinks called out names, Tyler got his ring and when it turned Marron red, he went to Dire Wolf, Blinks called out names again until he made it to Harry's name, as Harry steps up, he gets a little nervous, that changed when he sees his dad and Grandfather at the high table looking at him with proud expressions on their faces. He now knows that it doesn't matter what house he was going to, he was going to be a powerful wizard.

 **A/N: Hey guys, another chapter done, this chapter was longer that I expected, YAY! Now down to business, remember when I said that I need your help for something essential for the next chapter, well this is it, I need help with putting Harry in a house. So this chapter was to help figure out what Harry's personality, yes you didn't get much of it, but you got a sense of it. Another way to help would be to tell the qualification of each house.**

 **Pegasus House: For the ones who have a free spirt and the potential to go to the great distance.**

 **Kneazle House: For those who have a cautious mind and the potential for ready mind.**

 **Dire Wolf House: For those who have the sense of unity and standing with those who are alone.**

 **Thestral House: For those who have the potential to be great after a terrible experience in life.**

 **So, which do you the readers think? And I'll tell which house Harry is in the next chapter, also this will be last chapter about Harry's past, other than a few flashbacks in future chapters. Oh! And before I forget, with your answer about where Harry should go, I also want to see who you think the blonde girl is. Okay bye, and next chapter will most likely be Wednesday. ValentineKnight signing off!**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts

Harrison Thornblake and the Boy Who Lived

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

 **Disclaimer: Me…own Harry Potter?...No that's all J.K. Rowling and anyone else.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, ValentineKnight here with another chapter. My apologies that this chapter is a little late, I've been going through final exams so, had to keep my focus to that. However, the good news is that when winter break comes, more chapters will be posted! So for what you need to know for this chapter is that it's seven after Harry is sorted and is in seventh year, I've been having trouble with the idea if I should replace Thornblake with Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. So I've just decided to put all of them competing in the tournament. Oh, and I've gotten the responses for Harry's house and it will be reveled in this chapter, thank you for participating. Now, onto the story!**

Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts

 **Harrison's house dorm**

 **October 30** **th** **, 1994**

 **7:00 am**

 **Harry's POV**

" _I'm packing up my things, getting ready to board the ship bound for Hogwarts. Once I finish, I take a look around my dorm that has been mine for seven years. I start to look back at my first day at the Academy."_

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Third Person POV**

"Harrison Thornblake!" Professor Blinks called out. Harry stepped forward and took one of gem rings from the case they were presented in. He slowly puts it on his right ring finger, as he does so, he starts to feel a presence search through his mind. He starts to look back on the most meaningful moments of his life.

When the presence he feels is suddenly gone, he opens his eyes down to his ring. He sees the gem turn to forest green, Harry smiles as his robes turn to the house colors. His white shirt turns black as his dark blue vest turns forest green, the letter T pattern on the left side of the vest turning into a small gold pattern of a thestral. His black tie and the trim of his robe turning green as well. He turns his attention to the head table, where looks to find the reactions of his Grandfather and Father.

Silas looks at the boy with a proud expression on his face and his chest filling with pride. Jacob looks at his son with tears in his eyes. He was so proud of him.

Harry walks to the table to the far left, his new house mates clapping in welcome for the new member. He shakes a few hands in greeting as he sits down at the table, once Harry sits down he hears Professor Blinks call out another name.

"Luna Lovegood!" Blinks called as a little blonde girl walks up to collect her ring. Harry now recognized her as the scared blonde girl that was beside him. The girl now known as Luna takes her ring and just stands still for a moment. It took thirty seconds for her robes to change in to thestral house colors. Harry and the rest of thestral house clapped in welcome as she sits down shyly next to Harry. Harry takes as an opportunity to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name's Harrison Thornblake, pleasure to meet you." He extends a hand to her and she takes it, albeit cautiously, "A pleasure to meet you as well." She says in a small voice.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Harry….Harry…..HARRY!" Harry is shaken from his thoughts to look at his two best friends for seven years.

Tyler Parker with his short brown hair, standing at a height of 5'9" with his dire wolf house robes. Luna Lovegood with her long blonde hair, her height 5'2" with her thestral robes similar to his.

Harry looks at his friends in annoyance, they look back at him with amused faces.

"You do realize that the ship leaves in an hour, or do you want to miss meeting all the beautiful girls in Hogwarts?" Tyler asked with a wolfish grin. Harry and Luna just shake their heads.

Tyler has always been a player, though Harry can't say much, since he is a player as well. Harry laughs "And let you have all the fun, I don't think so." The two boys laugh as Luna rolls her eyes.

"If you two are done, don't we have a ship to board?" She asked with a small smile, her voice sounding dreamier over the years.

The trio finally makes it to the ship where it was just about to take off. Once they make it on the ship, they hear someone clearing their voice. They turn round to look at the stern face of their headmaster, which is also Harry's Grandfather. "Would any of you like to tell me why you are late?" Silas askes with an eyebrow raised. The three all begin to stumble at their words, Silas just smirks and chuckles "As much as you three being tongue tied amusing, you all can explain when we get to Hogwarts." He says, he then points to the seventh year cabin for Luna and Tyler. Luna gets settled in the girl side of the cabin, while Tyler do the same in the boy's side. Since Harry is the head boy, he gets a cabin to himself.

Harry sets his bags down near his bed, perks of being the head boy. Though Tyler said that all seventh years get the same bed, but not their own cabin. Harry now lays down and is tempted to think about his former "dead" family. Harry found out the truth when he was seven years old, that his family didn't die like the letter said, but they were living a life full of fame and grander with his little brother. Harry fumes as his eyes start to glow very green, but he takes a breath and calms down. It didn't matter anymore to him, as far as Harry was concerned, his mother and father are Jacob and Eva Thornblake. Harry starts to sleep as the ship takes off and starts the journey to Hogwarts.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **October 30** **th** **, 1994**

 **10:00 pm**

Fourteen year-old Aaron potter sits at Gryffindor table in the great hall with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Aaron was thinking about what happened at the world cup, all he knows is that if Voldemort is coming back, he would be ready.

Aaron's parents and Professor Dumbledore told him that his older brother Harry had been killed trying to protect him from Voldemort, and that Harry's sacrifice saved him. He would never forget his brother, as Harry was the only reason he was motivated to fight.

Aaron was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard a loud groan that sounded awfully like a ship. The hall was quiet as they heard the sound too. Aaron was confused, the other schools that were competing for the Triwizard Tournament were already here. He and the rest of the hall looked out the window and saw a large black figure that resembled a ship. Professor Dumbledore however tells Mr. Filch to escort the last competing school for the Tournament.

Thirty Minutes Later…

Mr. Filch storms back into the hall running to where Dumbledore sat and whispered something in his ear. Dumbledore nodded and stepped up to walk to his stand.

"Now that our final guest at Hogwarts has finally arrived, let us please welcome the Thornblake Academy of Enchantments and Magic, and their headmaster Silas Thornblake." As Dumbledore said that, the doors of the great hall open as two rows of students wearing dark blue robes with different color trim on each of the students walk in side by side. Once the two rows make it at the front of the hall, they split to make way for the headmaster and the Head boy and girl.

Everyone in the hall looks at the next three people that entered, though for the Hogwarts girls looking at the head boy as if he was a snack. The head boy stands at 6'1" of height with spectacular green eyes, his jet black hair looking stylish. He was apparently so good looking, he had Hermione almost drool.

Harry looks at the head table of where the teachers and other school heads sat at. He surveys and memorizes each face, until he stops to look at a professor with brilliant scarlet red hair. Harry sees his former mother after so many years. He almost burst out in anger, but his grandfather put a hand on his arm. Harry cooled down and started to walk to the front of the hall with his grandfather and Ashley Hackle who is the head girl.

Once Harry is at the front and Silas greets Dumbledore, he turns to survey the students of Hogwarts. He looks at one of the tables on the left and saw patch of messy red hair, he looked to whom the hair belonged to, when he saw his brother. Harry couldn't help for his heart to drop. He had always been close to his brother, but since he has probably been tainted by his former parent's selfishness, he squashes the hope of getting to know his brother.

Harry turns his head only to stop again to look at the table on the far right, and there sat a blonde hair beauty. She had ice blue eyes, high cheekbones that classify that she is a pureblood. Her eyes look at Harry's and their eyes seemed to connect for a moment.

" _This is going to be an interesting year."_ Harry thought as Albus Dumbledore conducts a god-awful song, smiling madly as he waves his wand around. Harry takes a closer look at the old man's eyes and can't help but feel threatened, he would have to look into that.

 **A/N: Finally, another chapter done. So yes, Harry is in Thestral house, and he is best friends with Luna Lovegood, I bet you guys were surprised about that. Now just a few things to clear up. One is that Aaron is not going to be the typical brat you would see him in other fics, his personality will most likely be like canon Harry. Second, I'm putting Harry here as flirtatious, but serious when it counts. And I think that's it, the next chapter** **will be posted within the coming week (Not making the mistake again and saying that it'll be Wednesday.). Also, chapters will be posted more frequently when my winter break comes. So until next time, ValentineKnight signing off!**


	5. AN

**Harrison Thornblake and the Boy Who Lived**

 **A/N: Hello all readers….long time, no see huh? Yes it has been over a year since I've written a chapter. For most of my readers who were waiting and hoping this was another chapter. You have no idea how sorry I am, but don't take that apology as a way of saying goodbye to this story. Over the year I've been away, I've had some time to think about the future of this story and any other stories I'm planning to write. Hopefully this A/N will explain what I plan during the hiatus for this story.**

 **So, about a few weeks after my last chapter, I started gaining new ideas and inspiration with other fandoms such as Star Wars, DC, MARVEL, and many others. When I was reading my story from the beginning to where I left off, I saw that the plot needed something, but wasn't sure what it was and I'm still not sure to be honest. Now, after rereading all of your comments and advice of my story, it persuaded me not to abandon it.**

 **Now as I said, there is no need to worry about this story being abandoned, I simply just have too many ideas for other fandom stories to fully focus on this story. So, hopefully within the next three weeks I will have a completely different story posted (Please keep in mind that I said HOPEFULLY). However, I promise to come back to this story sooner or later.**

 **Now, that I think I've reached all the points I wanted to talk about. I want to take this time to acknowledge and thank everyone who have spent their time reading my story. Also a giant thank you to everyone who has commented, most of you have given me great advice that not only improved the story but improved myself as a writer.**

 **Oh! I cannot believe that I didn't cover this last thing. Well, along with the stories from other fandoms, I will also be writing my own original stories. Of course these stories will not show up on , they will most likely show up on Wattpad, but I'll update you when those stories are posted.**

 **Thank You for everything!**

 **ValentineKnight signing off!**


End file.
